


Peculiar Tastes

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Rufus finds a suspicious book around the bunker and he hopes to God that it's not Flynn's.





	Peculiar Tastes

“Whose book is this?”  
Lucy was chewing a strawberry when she turned to look over her shoulder and found Rufus paralyzed near the table, pointing to the book laying there. She opened her mouth to answer, but someone else spoke.  
“Not mine,” Wyatt said passing to sit on the couch.  
“Not mine either,” Jiya told after a quick check.  
“Please tell me it’s not Flynn’s” Rufus pleaded.  
“What?” Garcia asked joining them in the common area.  
“The suspicious book on the table” Connor informed not looking up from his own reading.  
The Croatian man studied the offending object, then turned to Carlin with a huge smile. “What if it was mine?”  
“I might not eat right for the next days” the engineer confessed, shifting nervously.  
“I did read this book,” Flynn said. “But this one ain’t mine”  
“It’s mine” Lucy announced making everyone turn.  
“Why I’m not exactly relieved?” Rufus questioned out loud.  
“Are you getting the other ones?” Flynn asked the historian.  
“Probably” she answered. “I liked the first one and I’m liking this one”  
“You’re not helping!” Carlin protested.  
“What book is it anyway?” Wyatt questioned getting up and checking for himself. “‘Silence of the Lambs’? Like that horror movie?”  
“Yep,” Flynn said.  
“Is it good?” Jiya asked.  
“Jiya!” Rufus shot, hardly containing his horror.  
“What?”  
“So, everybody is not even a little bit freaked out with Flynn reading a book about a cannibal?”  
“Technically, the book is about Buffalo Bill, but…” the former NSA asset began. “And I didn’t read a book, I read all four of them”  
“Of course, because that makes everything less creepy”  
“They’re good” Lucy commented approaching the table and turning to Flynn. “Do you have the other ones?”  
“Not really”  
“I’ll ask Agent Christopher to get us the others, I really liked the one you borrowed me”  
“Oh, nice, Flynn got Lucy into cannibals”  
The pair opened their mouths to protest, but the engineer stopped them.  
“I know what it is about! But I also know how the last one ends!”  
“How does the last one ends?” Wyatt asked.  
“Hey! No spoilers!” Jiya tried.  
“Yes spoilers, what happens?” Connor questioned suddenly curious.  
Jiya got her earplugs on as quickly as she could.  
“The agent walks away with the cannibal, they kind of get married or something like that” Rufus told.  
“Well, it is better than the movie ending” Lucy observed, shrugging.  
“You watched the movies too?” Wyatt asked.  
“And the TV show, though I don’t really like it, not much to do with the books,” Flynn said. Lucy pointed at the tall man and nodded, agreeing with him.  
“The books are better”  
“Do you have the first one?” Connor asked.  
“Chronological or…?” Flynn questioned.  
“Whatever makes more sense”  
“I have Red Dragon, but the first chronologically is Hannibal Rising”  
“Oh, my God” Rufus muttered. “I’m not eating with you people any time soon” he left the room.  
Jiya waited for him to leave then turned to Lucy and Flynn. “May I borrow them when you’re done?”  
“Sure,” Lucy said.  
The techie turned to Flynn. “I thought about this movie when Agent Christopher said you said you’d only talk to Lucy”  
“I missed a big opportunity there” Garcia admitted, then turned to Lucy. “Well, Lucy, have the lambs stopped screaming?”  
Wyatt chuckled.  
“I don’t even want to know,” Denise said, making them turn around, she shot the book a quick look and her face contorted in amusement and the expression of a mother who knows her children have been up to no good. “Where’s Rufus?”  
“Hiding, don’t think he’ll show up for dinner,” the Croatian man said with a smile.  
“I wonder why,” Christopher said sarcastically. “Jiya, get him to eat later, okay?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” the techie said before turning back to her laptop.  
“Where did you stop?” Flynn asked Lucy.  
“Before the escape scene”  
He smiled. “It only gets better, let me know when you’re done”  
“Is it serious?” Lucy asked him.  
“What?”  
“Lecter and Starling?”  
“Oh, yeah”  
The historian raised an eyebrow. “Wow”  
“Shocked”  
“Surprised, not disappointed”  
He smiled back at her. “Good, then you’ll enjoy the reading. I’m off to try to get Rufus to eat”  
“Don’t quote Lecter” Jiya warned.  
“I’ll do my best,” he said and walked away.  
“He’ll quote, won’t he?” Jiya asked Lucy.  
“Non-stop” the historian said. “Non-stop”


End file.
